VocaDubs- English JC Edition
by JCWarriorCats
Summary: If you are desperately looking for those English lyrics to your favorite Vocaloid tune then this is the place for you. If you use these please credit me and I would love to see your work. If you have any requests then hit my inbox or Review. I DO ALL VOCALOID SONGS. So don't be fooled by the listed characters. Please R
1. Melt

**Miku Hatsune:**

**Melt English Dub**

la la la las~

I awoke early morning

And the first thing that popped into my mind, of course it was you

I got a new haircut

Just so today I could hear you ask, What is new?

I pull on my new favorite skirt, and place a flower clip in my hair

I finish and head out, because now, I'll show you nothing else can compare

Melt!~

I'm melting next to you

"I love you" so simple, but I cannot say

As I Melt!~

Oh no your eyes I must look away

I won't be in love with love I refuse, not me

But I'm afraid that it's too late since I am, in love with you

la la la las~

The forecast for the day

Wronged me and now unprepared I stand here, drenched in the rain

I could've bought an umbrella

But that simple thought never came to me, never crossed my brain

So then I ask

"Do you mind sharing it with me?" as you open up your parasol

I hope you can't see my crimson face, or hear how my heart is so loud and hopeful

Melt!~

Oh please help I can hardly breathe

If our hands touched you would definitely be able to tell

That I'm trembling!

This umbrella has cast a strong love spell

Just close enough I can feel your breath next to me

Oh can time in this moment just freeze

My God I did not have a clue, I could be so happy

If I were to die here, I wouldn't care at all

la la la las~

Melt!~

The time has come to say goodbye

Though I'll see you again, for now I know, you must go

Again I Melt!~

Until then don't forget this stroll

I miss you already, even though you haven't departed

To take you in my arms and proclaim 'I love you', it's just a dream

la la la las~


	2. Spice!

**Spice!:**

**Len Kagamine**

I get the call at 4 am awakening me from my slumber

Asked the tedious question of "Where are you, are you with her?"

Wheedling my way around with excuses and clever diction

In truth I am having fun despite the clear friction

Phrases such as 'you are my only'

How often I use it amuses me

I simply enjoy doing it you see?

My intoxicating hot bitter spice

I can give it to you at the right price

You'll never forget my addictive and wonderful taste

Can you feel it? There's none to waste!

"I want to see you in person so that we can properly chat"

That's your one weakness which is why I always aim at that

As long as we're in love things will be just fine won't they?

I unlock the door and utter the words that make you stay

Using cliché things like 'I love you'

Works every time to trap you

If alls fair in love and war, what can you do?

The bitter yet so sweet syrup is dripping

With my tongue do you mind my sampling?

With the touch of our bare skin and overflowing nectar

Are you prepared, fill your master!

I don't understand one thing of how to love

But that is something unneeded, what I rise above

Affection is overrated and just in the way

I find that passion's best anyway

My intoxicating hot bitter spice

I can give it to you at the right price

You'll never forget my addictive and wonderful taste

Can you feel it? There's none to waste!


	3. Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life

**Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life:**

**Len Kagamine and Gumi**

Hello there, my lady of white

Your perfect fur shines so bright in the moonlight

Tonight is so lovely can't you see?

So why don't you come out and play with me

I hear a cat has but one life to live

So why waste time, just have some fun

The collar that's wrapped tightly round your neck

Let me bite it off so we can run

I love being a stray, Nya Nyan Nya

Nabbing all the fish

And chasing all the birds

During the day humans work

But I just muse on how their lives are much worse

Come and be with me Nya Nyan Nya

I have a few friends I want you to meet

So please open up that window

And try the street

I hear you Mr. Kitty cat

I see those eyes, how do they glow like that?

You're a smooth talker I suppose

But Im not stupid, as the saying goes

I know a cat has but one life to live

That's why I choose so lavishly

Now as for the collar on my neck

It's expensive cant you see?

I am a princess Nya Nyan Nya

With delicious food

And a very fluffy bed

Water is an enemy this is true

But I still would rather be clean and wet

When one compares Nya Nyan Nya

Is there anyone there to protect you?

In an instant you could be hit by a car

What would you do?

Your bittersweet being, I admire whole heartedly

It makes me love you so much more

Oh I think you're being truthful but with your approach

You'll never penetrate my core

In my dream Nya Nyan Nya

Is to one day leave this city

Head north for the auroras, how that would be lovely

Come with me Nya Nyan Nya

Just with you there it would be great

But I may not be apart of your fate

My way of life Nya Nyan Nya

Is not something so easily changed

I have a master who loves me so

I do not want to be estranged

As we are talking Nya Nyan Nya

Oh, wait, please don't go!

I guess it's ok for you to come again

Ill be waiting so...


	4. Fallen into Unseen Darkness

**Fallen into Unseen Darkness:**

**Miku Hatsune**

Your eyes grow fixed on the path to determine

Where exactly your anguish spills over

re-jestinie twefi,ret sttey-virier

tuwya,reedyie melektie-rye, mili-a

Shivering, the child's hands awoke from their dream of the impending dawn

You pick up the flower, and then trample on from the gaze burning behind

Deaths lost voice drones on

Asking the meaning of light

Loathing forever flowing

Man's hands are always grieving

Your eyes grow fixed on the path to determine

Where exactly your anguish spills over

Instantaneous life comes to an end

No more breath, or pain without closure

Living,

living,

living,

he ran on

The light of the boy descending

almost gone

and It's starting to tear me apart

Live on

re-jestinie twefi,ret sttey-virier

tuwya,reedyie melektie-rye, mili-a

One, Two, the wounds increase and they aren't going to vanish anytime soon

You go further into the sky, asking what their birth meant to you

He grew into being an outcast

Frightened of man's hands

The voice of death lost in past

Being buried beneath the sand

Your eyes reflect a childish dream of which nobody has yet to know

Instantaneous life was only carving on its own anguishing woes

Living

living

living,

he ran on

The light of the boy descending almost gone

Tears are always forgotten as

Sadness starts pouring on through

Everything through your eyes is given

Even memories no longer show their worth

Even the warmth from someone's hand

Returns to earth, unknown as soon as you land

Living

living

living, he ran on

The light of the boy descending almost gone

It's starting to tear me apart

Live on


	5. Adolescence

**Adolescence:**

**Len and Rin Kagamine**

A promise that we had made, to always dance as one

Is now a lie, puberty has begun

With golden hair in the mirror, reflecting

Combing each other's hair, connecting

Remember when we slept, in the same bed

Our hands are held together, in an intertwined, spread

Now all I see is an unknown face, and a whispered voice deepened

I now will shatter this mirror into bits, with this hammer in my hand

Tearing down our built toy castle, into a broken chaotic mess

our growing bones are the bell that announces the end to the knight and princess

In the, distorted mirror, our hands folded, fingers not the same

From now on shall we sleep, in our separate beds?

"Good Night to you." Was all you said

As the doorknob turns, and the door opens up

I leapt forward to grab your hem and make you stop

I gently kissed the tip, of your fingers

The impulse, travels down my spine, the instinct to run, came first

Don't shut of that light if I must, be alone in here tonight

As I cried "no" I will hit my pillow, with the hand to my right

Saying such things as "I'm afraid," princess you should be ashamed

But the tears in your eyes make me stop, something is no longer the same

The hidden private time from mom and dad now is

Over isn't it, a faraway bliss

Through the thin blanket I can feel your heated body

My control is just about to leave me

As we ever so silently close the, door then lock it up tight

We search each other's matching eyes, the answer coming to light

I let my childish excuse disperse, and let the dark resume around the room

If I can no longer play with your hair, then I will gladly lie for you

Please stop the clock from ticking, I wish as we embrace

And our hearts begin to beat together, at an equal pace

The warmth of your arms around me, and your breath tickling my neck

I promise to not push on further as, a knight should I'll wait for your beck


	6. Abstract Nonsense

**Abstract Nonsense**

Rin Kagamine

Lyrics: JCWarriorCats

Off Vocal: watch?v=d5QbX_HwQ0o

The jabbing assumptions mercilessly pelting me make my brain start to swirl around

intent I sketch down my future plans, just a fantasy!

As I listen ever so intently I can make out the words 'That girl is nothing but a puppet'

Letting her master pull the strings of her heart, a variable symphony!

Ah~

Go ahead now put the price tag onto me

Ah~

Rounding to the nearest half, make the last year repeat

This is useless, Please make it stop, my head hangs out the window

Its so boring, so tired of doing this, Why can't I just die?!

This is useless, Please make it stop, thrust the needle into my wrist

Its so boring, so tired of doing this, I eat the cake and then sigh

Everyone around me is loosely hanging by the neck, their screws never wound tight enough

Living within their own double lives, a friendship factory!

I hear more voices come onto my radar, saying 'That girls also a media whore'

Such a bad walking business with a shrill voice, Existing barely

Ah~

Won't you come over here right now?

Ah~

Rounding to the nearest half, how many have I struck down?

This is useless, Please make it stop, aiming the knife toward my chest

Its so boring, so tired of doing this, But I don't want to suffer!

This is useless, Please make it stop, up to my head I'm drowning

Its so boring, so tired of doing this, What is the answer?!

Ah~

I'm down on my knees now begging

Ah~

Rounding to the nearest half, know you're done with everything

This is useless, Please make it stop, I step onto the highway

Its so boring, so tired of doing this, I will stop halfway

This is useless, Please make it stop, the bullet enters my temple

Its so boring, so tired of doing this, drive these delusions away

I want to cry, It's so painful, There's no one to depend on

The whispers are lies, just ignore it, No one will give a damn when I'm gone

Surely it will rain tomorrow


	7. Kokoro

**Kokoro**

Rin Kagamine

Lyrics By: JCWarriorCats

Off- Vocal: watch?v=mW0Gjq1v5yk

Alone a scientist managed to make

His very own robot

He concluded that it was,

A "miracle" so he thought

But it didn't meet all his standards,

He was missing one single part

And that one thing was

Known as a heart

Hundreds of years casually float by

Depressingly, she was left behind

The miracle robot wishes on a small star

All I want, is to know why

Until the end of my master's life

Why he Spent that time to build

That silly heart?

Now the movement has begun,

The miracle is accelerating

Why is it that

My tears aren't stopping?

Why is it that I'm shaking?

I can feel this 'heart's' beat increase

Is this really what,

I'm supposed to need?

Mysterious, is this heart, this heart is, mysterious

I know there are things left to be happy about

Mysterious, is this heart, this heart is, mysterious

I know there are things I have to grieve about

Mysterious, is this heart, this heart is, mysterious

How deep is this pain?!

AH!

Now I've began, to realize

The reason for which I was born

Yes it is so lonely

To be alone

Yes I can see that day, and the time

It began to all overflow

All of these memories

That dwell in my soul

Now I can speak truthful words

I dedicate them all to you

Thank you master, thank you master

For giving me the beauty of this life

Thank you master, thank you master

For staying here by my side

Thank you master, thank you master

For all the gifts you have given me

Thank you master, thank you master

I shall sing for all eternity

Thank you master, thank you master

La la la~


	8. Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku

**Sorry for Being a Closet Otaku**

GUMI

Lyrics: JCWarriorCats

Off Vocal: watch?v=d7ESuSIm4To

Fina- Finally it's time for my cosplay debut

(South building, on the roof, getting lots of attention)

"Hey over here" I hear a camera boy hoot

When I turned around I realized it was a guy I met in detention

"Hey I know you, why are you at this place?"

"Hey I should be asking you that!"

"I'm meeting my friend at this radical new beach space"

If I remember right you already told me that

We end up having, a good long laugh

I guess I wasn't as careful today

Can you understand? Now look

Please keep this a secret upon my behalf

Please give me the courage I need

To truly be myself like this

But I guess… honestly

I'd rather hide this from our class to have a secret bliss

I am so sorry, for being a closet otaku

I get it all together and head for my place of employment

(A friend of mines very own cosplay café)

"Welcome home master" the customary statement

But when I looked up I saw my dad with great dismay

"What are you doing in this establishment?"

"Hey that's what I should be asking you!"

"I'll be late tonight dealing with management"

Today you told mom that's what you were going to do!

We end up having, a good long laugh

I continue serving customers with all I've got

Can you understand? Now look

Please keep this a secret upon my behalf

Please give me, times like this

Where I can speak so freely

But I guess... I insist

We don't tell mom about this now are we agreed?

I am so sorry, for being a closet otaku

But please, I mean in this day and time

Society isn't exactly to my kind acting sublime

We end up having, a good long laugh

I guess I wasn't as careful today

Can you understand? Now look

Please keep this a secret upon my behalf

Please give me the courage I need

To truly be myself like this

But I guess… honestly

While I'm like this I'd rather they not know this person exists

Even with everything today I worked very hard

(Change into my pajamas and watch some nico nico)

When I check out the videos that are highly admired

There was one of mom in my uniform dancing, oh my god no


	9. Shotgun Lovers

**Shotgun Lovers**

Miku Hatsune

Lyrics By: JCWarriorCats

Off Vocal: watch?v=wqKEzPNdaKU

Tens and thousands of love songs, suddenly came at me

I want to give into the impulse, calling out to my whole body

Come on, Come on, Come on, baby~

Somewhere it resonates tonight in madness

The symphony of love is masked, in darkness

Shall we as well, try this?

Feeling you with my hands would be pure bliss

And now a moment of perfection

Right here, with your hot shotgun

I absolutely won't let it go

But for now I'll take over with caution

With as hot as the night is, It will cool as the night goes by

Fading away in an instant, like magic that's gone awry

Don't touch me with those hands

We have nothing left to talk about, now do we?

I've already lost interest in what, we could be

If it begins like this, so terribly fast

In the blink of the eye so shall the end pass

Hey, the greatest instant

Quickly goes on by, just like this shotgun right?

The two of us are just strangers

We don't need to connect, let's leave with the smallest amount of spite

In this world, you throw around people like yesterdays trash

If deep love is truly real, then why does it always leave me with hurtful whiplash?

If that is so, I should end it all

On the emotional battlefield

To extinguish, fiery emotions,

To my hands I need your body to yield

Come on

NOW

Songs of true love

Those kinds of things are not with us

Yeah I know I've rotted

The worst kind of feelings, grief, lust, grief, lust

And now a moment of perfection

Right here, with your hot shotgun

I absolutely won't let it go

But for now I'll take over with caution

But tomorrow, we will part

Bye~


	10. Wooden Girl (Thousand Year Wiegenlied)

**The Wooden Girl (Thousand Year Wiegenlied)**

Miku Hatsune and Haku Yowane

Lyrics: JCWarriorCats

I'm so sorry for being alive

She spoke only of when death would arrive

The girls hair was unlike the others a pure snow white

Standing at the roots of a grand old tree

She fell down onto her knees

And she prayed for her friends with, all her might

And I wanted so desperately

To grant what she wished so selflessly

But unfortunately I cannot do such things, with this body

Then at that moment she appeared to me

The girl who held such sorcery

Thanks to her, I a mere spirit

Was reborn as a human innocent

I knew nothing of this world outside of these beautiful woods

So when I saw that girl crying I simply couldn't have understood

It's so peaceful and it's dull; that really should be a good thing but

I still cannot comprehend, what makes you cry, oh what?

Two different people of two different dreams

Different races and value

Have now become a team

Let this thousand year vow, echo to the outskirts of the Earth

The wiegenlied that binds our fate of future destruction

Our differences are the very reason, we are drawn together

Please stay by my side; I will always give you protection

I who was only a spirit ended up being made into a human

Maybe that's why we can understand each other my friend

Living on these stranger streets, has shaken me down to my core

But as long as it's just you and me I can bear what's all in store

Living each day in this strange new body

I actually began to know exactly what joy can be

Let this thousand year vow, fly far into the heavens

The wiegenlied that binds our fate of future destruction

As time goes by, the change may bring periods of loneliness

But if I see your smiling face, everything will be perfection

At an evening banquet, I coincidentally got to meet a great king

The destruction had been set in motion, didn't notice it happening

This grand man who loved me rejected a proposal from a neighboring princess

This very kingdom erupted in flames, her iron fist was relentless

The two of us were torn so far apart

Only now do I fully conclude the feelings welling up in my heart

Let this thousand year vow, resound back to your side

I can no longer return to what I was before you came

This new resolution, is unable to be shaken

I love you I say with the hope the words will inflame

Even if the world in all of its entirety, backstabs me with their hateful jeers

Even if the world in all of its entirety, backstabs you with their hateful jeers

If there is a single person in the world, who needs me to chase away their fears

I will protect you always, as I promised long ago my ever so dear

So now, I will always be filled to the brink with happiness

I just want to see you smile, the one that brings me bliss

If you really can, live on through this

If you really can, live on through this

If our paths were ever to pass once again

If our paths were ever to pass once again

Let's live together once again, in perfect harmony

Let's live together once again, in perfect harmony

I'll wait here for you forever just as our fate would intend

I'll wait here for you forever just as our fate would intend

Deep in the bottom of a darkened well, the lovely moon rises up in the sky

The knife's buried into my chest, so here I lie

The assassin with bright golden hair has made his swift escape

The evil truth was lost from existence, in the dark's drape

The translucent white hair and the clumsy smile

Please oh please just promise me, you'll live a while

If I could be blessed by you again, there's something I'd like to tell

If it were to be possible to be reborn, If I could… well…


	11. Chain Girl

**Chain Girl**

Miku Hatsune

Lyrics: JCWarriorCats

Off Vocal: watch?v=DP8HpcA3_Eg

Can you show me what it means to be in 'love' truly?

Before it can all drive me cra…..

My test score fell down a little more today

I want to destroy the evaluation

Sorry I don't meet your standards,

Sorry I'm not perfection

Looking back over my shoulder,

Are the friends and dreams I had to leave

I'm forced to live with no freedom

Oh why must this be?

I am just a puppet whose heart has been

Chained down to the floor

Yes you treat me as a precious jewel

And I glow more and more and more and more

Who could it be? Who's the master of my life?

Can you show me what it means to be in 'love' truly?

Before I lose the one chance I have to tell 'myself'

And it continues to drive me crazy

With my finger I carve 'hope' into the sand

But of course then it washes away

I can see afar the other girls and boys

They laugh and just cry hurray

I am a chained puppet, influenced into

dancing on your invisible strings

You are my own demon puppeteer

You tug, they keep digging deeper, new wounds start to sting

I want, it all to fade to black before my eyes

The story that you have written for me

And I wish I had the strength to take the scissors to these strings

And I could finally escape this misery

I trail behind two silent figures walking down the street

And keep to the shadows for camouflage

I as whatever self I am

Have lived my whole life as a mirage

Don't deceive me with hurtful words

I won't believe them anymore

I am not your puppet

I'm closing the door

No one can buy this beating heart

No amount of money will I accept

It's my only one in this world

I must keep it well kept

Who could it be? Who's the master of my life?

The answer of course is standing right in front of me

Now not a soul will I ever allow to

Control who I really want to be

So with the key I break the lock on these chains

Before I am finally insane


	12. Seasonal Feathers

Seasonal Feathers:

Rin and Len Kagamine

Lyrics by JCWarriorCats

**Rin** _Len_

Warning: Lot of harmonies between the two. In fact for most of the song.

**The powdery snow,**

**Flutters to the ground,**

**Painting the mountain ridge pure white**

**The two figures inside the run down house**

**Huddle close, to be warm**

**In the winter's night**

**"Remember when we met?**

**It was snowing just like this"**

**You whispered with a smile so soft and gentle**

**And I hide my crimson face into your chest**

**Not letting you see I was becoming sentimental**

**With a joyous long breath**

**I sang the spring song with the gorgeous brand new spring birds**

**"Your voice is so beautiful." You looked up and said to me**

**And my happiness flew with just those simple kind words**

**"But if someday, I didn't have this beautiful voice to sing,**

**Would you, even then still, be in love with me?"**

**"Of course." You stated quickly, with that same gentle smile**

**And your hand, stroked my cheek so lovingly**

**One leaf lit afternoon,**

**Alarmed by a crash,**

**You had collapsed from a spontaneous disease**

**Our unfortunate, poor, married life**

**Couldn't bear, to afford, the medicine we dearly need**

**The next day that came,**

**and the one following**

**I did nothing but tirelessly weave**

**I refused to let your well spent life fall**

**like the short lived withering autumn leaves**

**The seasons go on by**

**The crickets sound outside to announce the summer has come to an end**

**"Your fingers are beautiful." said matter of fact like**

**Gripping with your far too cold hands, I am terribly frightened**

**"If someday, I no longer had these beautiful fingers,**

**Would you, even then still, be in love with me?"**

**"Of course." You declare with a wretched cough**

**As your hands, held my pained ones carefully**

**Day and night go by, I cannot stop this weaving**

_Ah, the sunset's clear breeze_

**Hurry, for the medicine, I can't stop this**

_Sways the fruits flame_

**Once more, a little more, before the last leaves fall**

_Until its blown out_

**Until these fingers can't move, until these feathers no longer exist**

**"If someday, I were no longer a mere human,**

**Would you, even then still, be in love with me?"**

**The truth that I feared was never to be told**

**I pluck the final feather, so lonely**

_"Of course" I say, smiling so gently_

_I promised to embrace you even when your wings were gone_

_And the crane that took flight upon that fateful day_

_I'll remember since the beginning of that dawn,_

_And just like then, when I said I will always, be in love with you_


	13. Hirari Hirari

**Hiari, Hirari**

Miku Hatsune

Lyrics by JCWarriorCats

**Off Vocal:** watch?v=JcMLnwXxKus

When, the season, begins to spin, and spin

Please, just embrace, breaking ties

Strongly, oh so very strongly

So they won't face demise

Unable to move from all of the overwhelming weight

Of words that were embraced

I found myself falling into a welcoming warm dream

When I awoke, you had vanished without a trace

I tie it- the appearance that I had embraced

Orange, the color is softly scattering

The pain, it hurts so much, carved in my heart

Fluttering, fluttering, fluttering

To the sky, to the sea and somewhere far away

So that I may deliver one last peace today

The color of the ties that we have made

Flutter away, flutter away

Perhaps one day, the memory will pass on

And will be reborn into a moment scattering

Even though, it understand that it is slowly decaying

Fluttering, fluttering, fluttering

I cannot, deliver my heart a second time

But even so, I can deliver the last part I have today

Like a gently falling summer rain

Flutter away, flutter away


	14. Romeo and Cinderella

**_As requested~_**

**_~JC_**

**Romeo and Cinderella**

Miku Hatsune

Lyrics by JCWarriorCats

**Off Vocal**: watch?v=CuTOGFZxUt

I beg you please don't turn my love into something as tragic as Juliet

Take me far away from this place

That is my one request

I said goodnight to my mother and dear Dad

I hope tonight they will have a good sleep

It is time for all grownups to be in bed

This caramel is so sweet I'm choking

My bare legs are so shyly crossing

How far could we, possibly go tonight?

Please don't hurt me

Just be sweet possibly

I do not like this unpleasant bitter taste

I never let my mother's delectable treats go to waste

Everything that I don't know

Oh they enchant me so

Isn't that normal? Well I'm guessing so

Just show me everything

And I'll show you all I know my king

Like Cinderella I'm falling in love

I'll run to you searching below and above

Could time ever magically stop?

Before the darkness hurriedly catches up

I have to escape, now that I'm Juliet

But don't say that name is my one request

You have to be here right by my side

Or it won't be fine- Oh it just has to be fine!

Hey do you think you could maybe stay with me?

Attempting to look older then the age I am

I put on mascara, forgive me now

I promise, tomorrow I'll be better ma'am

The border on my top is made of black lace

There's no one here to protect it now

Can we now, quicken up the pace?

I know it was me that fell in love with you

So much that I don't know what I am supposed to do

But my father seems to hold a strong grudge against you

His hands reach out to me, so carefully

I can see so clear, but they only bind me

Oh sweet Romeo, take me far away

Hurry on without delay

As the bells ring I'm Cinderella

I'll leave my glass slippers as I wave tata!

So be sure that you will find it soon

Or the evil dreams will curse us with doom

I am sure that she was lying too

It wasn't an accident that led her to you

I understand for I am the same

Oh I just wanted to be the one that you claim

Look and you will always find me here

Do you not want to; take a peek inside, my loving heart?

Is it not full of, all my desires and all of those parts?

I am still not full yet, please keep going until I feel that my heart may burst

Until it overflows, now go on do your absolute worst!

But then that wouldn't mean a thing…

Perhaps happiness can really be found,

in a smaller box then I anticipated

What should I do, I am debilitated

That you might actually, end up hating me too!

My mom and dad they won't even care

They've always been that way, there's no use to compare

To myself I will just have to be true

I dropped the golden axe, what do I do?

Cinderella and I enough we have lied

Consumed by a wolf is how she had died

Like this I am afraid, what should I do?

What if I am destined to be eaten too?

But before that happens please come rescue me!


	15. Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance

**Rotten Girl/ Grotesque Romance**

Miku Hatsune

Lyrics By JCWarriorCats

**Off Vocal:** watch?v=Ioed3f89NvA

Was I born, to be so hopelessly in love with someone as beautiful as you?

Through this wall I can be heard mumbling alone "Can't you be in love with me too?"

I keep on sniffing out, your love info

To myself in closed parts

I wish, desperately that I can touch and stroke your face

My Sweetheart~

Oh my, Oh my, is that a guest?

What a pretty girl that she is

Come now tell me how much you love her

I'll kill her with a stroke that will not miss

Setting flame to photos, of that one girl

I wonder what she is up to right now

You can do anything you want to me

Because I love you so much I do vow

I want you

So riveted

And I want a collection made of you

Why are you sobbing so violently?

What is wrong? Oh, this one

I'll affectionately hold a cardboard box

That I'll put you in when you're done

I will put a special present, outside of your door

A kitten head every single day, I'll always be sending more

Setting flame to photos, of that one girl

I always wonder if she ever had existed

"I love you" the cliché doesn't seem to satisfy me

Instead makes me nauseous so overrated

However I will

For all Eternity

I will always love you


	16. Triple Baka

**Triple Baka**

.

Miku Hatsune FT. Teto and Neru

.

Lyrics by JCWarriorCats

.

**Off Vocal:** watch?v=Knd1ltI4B0o

.

Gonna Make your heart go… Bang! Bang!

.

Today I awoke in front of my computer, Good morning

Apparently unknowingly I had been sleeping

(Awoo, awoo~)

.

When I am busy I hear you calling temptingly

You always lure me in

("Wow you really are so dumb")

"I really can't stop once I begin!"

.

I seriously don't think I'm gonna make it

In this seemingly hopeless moment

Instead of coming up with the proper answer

I almost instantaneously quit

.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

What could be your motivation?

(motivation)

I am flying off to a world that is unknown, a hopeful station

.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

Aren't there so many better things that you could do?

(so many things~)

You could cry, or maybe laugh, and get so mad… I can get through!

.

I'm gonna paint it, in my color~

.

It's impossible for creative minds to be broken

At least that's what everyone says, but I think they're mistaken

(Hey! That won't do now will it?")

What-?

.

I just want to get better I mean look at me!

Gathering so much drive

Right now tell me do you agree?

.

Impulsively I made something that was random

But there is one thing that is missing

I tried desperately to figure it out

But it was just too tiring!

.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

It's too bad, how could you think I don't care?

(Just too bad)

If we can attempt to accomplish we will be glad, now isn't that fair?

.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Too think you could banish all those pressing matters

(Banish away~)

To sing, maybe draw, and these words, I'll worry after

.

Just for my sake

.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

What could be your motivation?

(motivation)

I am flying off to a world that is unknown, a hopeful station

.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

Aren't there so many better things that you could do?

(so many things~)

You could cry, or maybe laugh, and get so mad… I can get through!

.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

It's too bad, how could you think I don't care?

(Just too bad)

If we can attempt to accomplish we will be glad, now isn't that fair?

.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Too think you could banish all those pressing matters

(Banish away~)

To sing, maybe draw, and these words, I'll worry after

.

I'm gonna paint it, in my color~


	17. Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

_Another Request~_

.

**Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder**

.

Len Kagamine

.

Lyrics by JCWarriorCats

.

**Off Vocal:** watch?v=RG4y7kTtWH8

.

A butterfly is on your right shoulder

We had kissed, silent in the corner

What I have learned

To feel heart wrenched, the piano's music begins to burn

.

A butterfly is on your right shoulder

We had kissed, silent in the corner

What I have learned

To feel heart wrenched, the piano's music begins to burn

.

I am having a nightmare, could you please wake me, come now hurry

All stories beginnings are trivial; at least that's what I should believe

.

Don't you dare ask where I feel good

You know what taboo that would release

One beautiful night sidetracked me

And suddenly it seems I've become a beast

.

The longer lashes, Crescent moon eye shadow

The way those glossed lips glow

.

A butterfly on your right shoulder

We had kissed, silent in the corner

What I have learned

To feel heart wrenched, the piano's music begins to burn

.

Want to hang out?

What about her?

We split routes

.

You never last

You already knew that

You never last, never last

You already knew that

.

I end up soaked in the rain

I tried to fix my hair in utter vein

I vented my sorrows to a toilet

I'm shivering, how many hours, here have I spent?

.

I give chase but then retreat again

I've been waiting so long for you to chase me back

Can't you tell what I really mean?

If you think this is a joke you are off the right track

.

Painted red nails, with a ring for my digit

Every wound is a new piercing that I get

.

Now just hold me close, in my heart there is a hole

You're the only one that can remake it whole

You're my true love, you have to know

I have lost control, so I just let it go

.

Now I hold regrets, and want to end this sin

The pleasure matches the turmoil that's within

I've gone insane, please just stop me

Snap me into right, come on kill me

.

What is leaking out this wound is this love or could it possibly be…?

.

Now I hold regrets, and want to end this sin

Suspicion, "They're closer than they should have been"

It is clear this is, far too risky

Because of what they are, I run so briskly

.

Now just hold me close, in my heart there is a hole

You're the only one that can remake it whole

You're my true love, you have to know

I have lost control, so I just let it go

.

A butterfly is on your right shoulder

We had kissed, silent in the corner

What I have learned

To feel heart wrenched, the piano's music begins to burn

.

A butterfly is on your right shoulder

We had kissed, silent in the corner

What I have learned

To feel heart wrenched, the piano's music begins to burn


	18. A Clingy Boy Sticking for Fifteen Years

A Clingy Boy Sticking for Fifteen Years

.

VY2 Yuuma

.

Lyrics by JCWarriorCats

.

Off Vocal: watch?v=VBhTMBCOwzU

.

Every day now I've been writing my love for you

Before I knew fifteen years had gone by

And there still isn't a reply

No there is still no reply

.

The first year that came I was so reckless

I wrote day after day without missing a beat

I licked the stamps with insistence

Sending my heart's saliva to you, my sweet

.

The second year that passed I'm still reckless

Even a fire couldn't break my fixated mind

In fact I recall my clothes were set ablaze

Only when a collar was left did I notice, how blind

.

By the third year I guess I had calmed down a bit

I'd spread out my studies on creative literature

I published them all on my Mixi journal

I hit a new record with all my subscribers

.

In the fourth year I wrote for a magazine

I extended my writings to social conflicts

I decided to release my poem collection

And I got to tell my boss that he was a dick

.

Every day now I've been writing my love for you

Before I knew fifteen years had gone by

And there still isn't a reply

No there is still no reply

.

By the fifth year I was a famous poet

I captivated women between twenty to thirty-four

But I must say to be completely honest

They all seemed like inexperienced whores

.

On the sixth year my body was destroyed

Over two thousand poems had I written

Not a single bone hadn't been broken

Not a single organ hadn't been smitten

.

Thankfully the seventh year I recovered

So today I'll find something to compare

Perhaps you are like extreme ironing

Or maybe you're like a complicated space flare

.

Even in the eighth year I hadn't changed at all

So today again I'll compare you to something

Maybe you're like winning a sumo tournament

So many possibilities, could be anything

.

Every day now I've been writing my love for you

Before I knew fifteen years had gone by

And there still isn't a reply

No there is still no reply

.

Ninth year came around and I had an accident

I apparently suffered quite a blow to the head

And though I had acquired severe amnesia

I held onto your memory, as the love spreads

.

Through the whole tenth year and even the next

All of my memories still hadn't come back

And yet surely I know of my one true love

I'm aching for your reply that is a fact

.

Years twelve and thirteen were gone in a blink

The amnesia clearly wouldn't desist

But through it all I felt that same passion for you

For that was all I really had left to miss

.

Even in year fourteen those memories refused to return

Every single day I felt nothing but anxiety and fright

All that I desired was to see your face

Just speak to you once, just for a single night

.

Finally year fifteen my memories returned

It came back in a rush so I fell to my knees and cried

Because I could remember with a faint heart

That fifteen years ago was the day that you died

.

These countless poems I have written for my love

If I pile them up will they someday reach you, sweetheart?

In the room that you had once lived

That's where they've been from the start

.

It's true I can never see you again

But I promise forever I'll keep on loving you

A tragedy to hope we'd meet again

Only to remember that would never be true

.

Every day now I've been writing my love for you

Before I knew sixteen years had gone by

And there still isn't a reply

And there never will be a reply


	19. Cantarella

_Another Request, however I have a very good friend whom also is very good at lyrics, probably better then myself. So if someone requests lyrics for something she has already done. I am going to post hers. So make sure you credit her and not me for her contributions ^^_

_~ JC_

.

**Cantarella**

.

Kaito

.

**Lyrics by Shigamuri Nana**

.

**Off Vocal:** watch?v=mElHRBAn5lk

.

Our eyes suddenly meet

Your gaze is locked on me

Our own world, is all I now can see

Pretending you don't know

But still, but even so

My interest in you no doubt is shown

.

Burning so deep

My heart inside me

I'll stay clandestine

My secret to keep

Breathing deep

So strong you can see

It's sure to make your heart beat

.

This generic love i'm feeling in me sits

My goal is to make you fall into it

Using any means to win you over with

no traces left to put our love at risk

.

Maybe it's unseen

These words, what do they mean?

Your guard has dropped for all to see

If you had just foreseen

That you'd be duped by me

Well, lets say you've lost your time to flee~

.

A chain clinckers on

Cracking like a song

My footsteps withdrawn

No point now to run

Clock ticks along

Echos monotone

You're struggle heightens its sound

.

Come with me

i'll show you beauty

Only we can see

A garden of ecstasy

.

The smell of lust

A smell like musk

And so you must

Entrust

My love

Will be just enough

.

.

This generic love i'm feeling in me sits

My goal is to make you fall into it

Faced with hardships

We slip in these crevices

.

Capture me, my prince capture me, princess

.

Come with me

I'll show you beauty

Only we can see

A garden of ecstasy

.

The smell of lust

A smell like musk

And so you must

Entrust

My love

Will be just enough


End file.
